<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A different kind of dream by softyeolloey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937682">A different kind of dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyeolloey/pseuds/softyeolloey'>softyeolloey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Major Character Death, Nightmares, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Byun Baekhyun, Violence, War, Wet Dream, aka they fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyeolloey/pseuds/softyeolloey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol is suffering from horrible nightmares while his boyfriend has much more /pleasant/ dreams...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A different kind of dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi the first part of the fic is a little heavy and contains major character death but it’s just part of the nightmare so don’t worry, they live!;;;;</p>
<p>This is the fic I actually wanted to post right after my other work "Slow Dancing in the Dark" since it originally was supposed to be just a dream and I wanted to make up for the angst...<br/>Well that’s over a year ago now and I gotta admit I never posted bc I a) forgot and b) then felt too shy again to post any of my fics ( ´Д`)</p>
<p>Well I hope you will like it and please consider that English isn’t my first language nor has this been beta read by anyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was running.</p>
<p>He kept on running, frantically looking back from time to time.</p>
<p>He had no idea how much time had passed since he started to run and fight for his life, everything just a blur of traumatizing scenes.</p>
<p>When they came, he knew that it was to late.</p>
<p>Soon the first shots followed, starting a field of fire that spread within seconds.</p>
<p>The deafening reports mixed with the screams of thousands of adults and children, trying to get away but mostly dying on the spot after receiving a shot or more to essential organs.</p>
<p>There was no time to grab any provisions so even if he would somehow manage to flee and hide, he had no idea how long he could survive without food.</p>
<p>For some reason, he wasn't that scared anymore, he was only keen on surviving this horror and bringing him to safety.</p>
<p>„Chanyeol I can't anymore, my ankle hurts so much...I-I don't want to run away anymore...", a weepy voice behind him shouted, sniffling from time to time.</p>
<p>He slowed down a bit so the injured man could catch up with him.</p>
<p>Another reason why it was so cruel that they didn't have any provisions: they couldn't take care of injuries. Light injuries that could get infected and lead to more unnecessary suffering or an early death not even caused by the war itself.</p>
<p>The man came to stop in front of him, propping himself up on his knees because of exhaustion.</p>
<p>Chanyeol kneeled down in front of him and cupped his soft but sweaty cheeks in his hands to make the injured man look at him.</p>
<p>„Baek please don't give up yet, we're almost in safety. I promise you, everything will be fine once we're there and I'll take care of you, okay?"<br/>He gave him a reassuring smile, not minding the sting the cuts on his face caused.</p>
<p>The smaller man sighed and looked away.<br/>He hick-uped and chewed on his lower lip before he dared to look in the taller's eyes again.</p>
<p>„You okay?", he asked one last time before Baekhyun finally replied with a weak nod.</p>
<p>It hurt Chanyeol to see his love so hopeless and in pain, he'd do everything to prevent the catastrophe of a war breaking out and keeping Baekhyun safe.</p>
<p>He wiped the tears off Baekhyun's cheeks and placed a short peck on his button nose.</p>
<p>Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol's hand and they continued running away to the shelter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shelter wasn't as close as Chanyeol expected it to be and after they've ran for another 40 minutes Baekhyun was close to collapsing, the pain in his ankle almost unbearable.</p>
<p>The worst fact was that they could still hear the machine guns and bombs in the distance, meaning that they were anything but safe here.</p>
<p>„Chanyeol really I can't anymore!", Baekhyun screamed in pain, his voice breaking mid sentence.</p>
<p>It would be an understatement to say Chanyeol was in utter desperation, his eyes were widened in fear and the anxiety that they receded from the shelter instead of getting nearer or that the shelter didn't exist at all was eating him up.<br/>He gave Baekhyun a quick pep talk and offered him a piggy back ride for a short distance to rest a bit.<br/>The smaller thankfully accepted and Chanyeol continued walking as fast as possible with the additional weight on his back.</p>
<p>Walking, sprinting, walking...</p>
<p>They reached a big forest by now and while Baekhyun thought the huge trees were comforting and emitted a certain feeling of safety, Chanyeol felt more and more uneasy because something just didn't seem right.</p>
<p>He was relieved that Baekhyun had stopped crying and that the pain in his ankle subsided into a dull ache, thanks to the little rest he got.</p>
<p>Once they had advanced far enough into the woods, Chanyeol let Baekhyun down again.<br/>They decided to take a short break because it seemed peaceful and save there.</p>
<p>Nonetheless the uneasiness in Chanyeol's gut did not disappear.</p>
<p>The both of them inspected the glade they stood on and Chanyeol couldn't believe his eyes when he found a small hatchway hidden underneath a thick layer of moss.</p>
<p>It was an air-raid shelter.</p>
<p>He excitedly turned around to call his boyfriend but his delighted shout of „Baekhyunee!!" got stuck in his throat when he discovered the scene in front of him:</p>
<p>7 men completely covered in black and armed with an uncountable amount of weapons were cornering Baekhyun, one of them choking him with his arm while slightly pressing a sharp knife to the skin above his ribcage where his heart was placed while another man held a gun to his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun's face was expressionless, tears were rushing down his face while his entire body was shaking in fear.</p>
<p>Something knocked against the back of Chanyeol's head and he fell to the ground.</p>
<p>„CHANYEOL!!!", Baekhyun screamed in a heartbreaking cry.</p>
<p>„We said you should shut the fuck up and do what we want from you, otherwise we'll skin you alive!", an angry male voice shouted.</p>
<p>„I-I'm sorry...", Baekhyun whimpered.</p>
<p>Chanyeol sat up and touched the back of his painfully throbbing head.<br/>He felt warm liquid on his hands, realized he was bleeding.<br/>He didn't care about that but he cared about that one of the men actually started cutting Baekhyun's delicate skin with the sharp knife because he didn't shut up.</p>
<p>„Baekhyun!!!"</p>
<p>Chanyeol just felt the hard inpact of a knee on his temple and how his vision became blurry.</p>
<p>„CHANYEOL!!!", he heard Baekhyun screaming in both panic and pain, as the man aggressively stabbed the already injured male's chest.</p>
<p>Chanyeol wanted to get up and help Baekhyun instead of just watching but by now, 4 strong feet pinned him to the ground, one on each hand, the spikes of their hiking shoes piercing into the back of his hands and another foot on his back holding him down while the 4th one harshly kicked his head from time to time.</p>
<p>„Watch how they slowly and painfully kill your lover boy lanky bastard!", a man behind Chanyeol said before full force kicking him into the face. The physical pain was nothing to him, he tasted blood on his tongue and spat out a tooth but that was nothing compared to seeing Baekhyun go through so much pain, hopelessly at the mercy of the cruel soldiers.</p>
<p>„The shorty is actually quite cute, why don't we have a little bit fun before we'll actually kill him?", one of the armed bystander soldiers said.</p>
<p>Chanyeol and Baekhyun both screamed in horror, Chanyeol receiving another kick while Baekhyun received another stab.</p>
<p>Chanyeol began to vigorously scream and wiggle around to free himself and help Baekhyun but the last thing he experienced was Baekhyun heartbreakingly screaming his name, receiving another stab for it and 3 man taking of their pants before a bullet pierced itself through Chanyeol's brain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had known something wasn't right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>————————————————————</p>
<p>————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He planted hot open mouthed kisses on the exposed throat in front of him.</p>
<p>Then gently sucked hickeys on the sensitive, unblemished skin of the man underneath him, feeling the adams apple vibrate under his lips on every moan and groan the other made.</p>
<p>„Baekhyun-ah!", the man breathily moaned into his ear.<br/>„What do you want baby boy?", said male huskily whispered, voice thick with arousal.</p>
<p>„S-stop teasing me..."</p>
<p>Baekhyun smirked, flicked and licked the shy and flustered Chanyeol's nipples who was already a panting and writhing in the sheets although nothing  but some teasing touches had happened yet.</p>
<p>„I'm not teasing you pretty~~"<br/>He hummed in amusement and nibbled on the soft elf like ears of the taller man.</p>
<p>Chanyeol's breathing was labored and his thick dick stood painfully hard and red between his spread legs.</p>
<p>„P-please touch me Baek...", he whimpered as he clung to Baekhyun's shoulders for dear life.</p>
<p>„Because you've been such a good boy, looking all pretty for me, you deserve it babe~" he purred into Chanyeol's ear, whose cheeks flushed a bright red as he tried to look away, clearly embarrassed by being so turned on by these simple words.</p>
<p>Problem was that wherever he looked, the only thing he could see was Baekhyun's gorgeous body. He was literally caged.<br/>Baekhyun's arms propping himself up on both sides of Chanyeol's head, his face floating mere centimeters apart from Chanyeol's, his unclothed crotch dangerously close to Chanyeol's while he sat between his legs, ready to devour every inch of the 6'1 feet tall male.</p>
<p>He closed the distance between the two of them with a passionate kiss while grinding their hips together. <br/>Both gasped into the the wild liplock, finally some delicious friction added to their fully errect cocks.<br/>Baekhyun took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside Chanyeol's mouth and explore the wet cavern while his hands slid down Chanyeol's sides.</p>
<p>The fingertips ghosting over his heated skin sent shivers down Chanyeol's spine, every touch of Baekhyun driving him crazy, making him addicted to the tickly feeling.</p>
<p>He let out a surprised high pitched moan when suddenly Baekhyun's hands grabbed his lean and smooth thighs and pushed them apart.</p>
<p>„You like that baby boy don't you?", he asked in a raspy voice.</p>
<p>Chanyeol could only weakly nod, eyes closed in bliss and thighs heavily quivering.</p>
<p>Baekhyun tightened the grip on his thighs but put soft feather like kisses on the insides, up until he reached the base of his painfully throbbing dick.</p>
<p>He teasingly licked up the shaft, worked up and blissed out Chanyeol only breathily moaning in response and clawing onto the sheets until his knuckles turned white.</p>
<p>Baekhyun would love to tease him further, maybe working him up so much that he came untouched without actual penetration yet since Chanyeol already seemed oversensitive and on the edge for a while now.</p>
<p>Maybe another time Baekhyun thought as he slowly began thumbing on Chanyeol's rim.</p>
<p>The ladder automatically spread his legs further and then tried to bury his head into the pillow, ashamed of his bodies natural needy reflex to the touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Baekhyun-ah...p-please finger me fast with your p-pretty hands a-and fuck me hard with your thick veiny cock afterwards...please", he whispered almost inaudible, his entire body flushed from being aroused and ashamed at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun thought he was dreaming.</p>
<p>Chanyeol had never ever begged him to get pleased like this before, it was more Baekhyun's thing to do that since he KNEW how shy yet aroused dirty talk made Chanyeol.</p>
<p>Nonetheless Baekhyun's dick heavily twitched at those dirty words and the more than pornographic sight in front of his eyes:<br/>Chanyeol, a huge and buff man, body prettily flushed and big cock hard, writhing in the sheets, submissively obeying Baekhyun and shyly asking to be thoroughly fucked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If there still had been a rational part in his brain left, it was definitely gone by now, only important thing being pleasing Chanyeol and with that also relieving himself.</p>
<p>Baekhyun didn't waste any time, placed a chaste kiss on Chanyeol's forehead and then on his lips before Chanyeol could even respond to it, and snatched the lube from the bedside table.</p>
<p>Chanyeol shakily exhaled, knowing what will come next but tried to open his eyes anyways because he didn't want to miss out on the sight.</p>
<p>Baekhyun lowered himself between his legs, spread them apart once again and poured some of the cold liquid onto his clenching hole.</p>
<p>From this moment on everything passed in a haze.<br/>After one finger thrusting and massaging his velvety insides, soon a second and a third finger followed.</p>
<p>Baekhyun teasingly avoided hitting his prostate but accidentally still did so when curling his fingers, making Chanyeol mewl and his eyes roll to the back of his head.</p>
<p>Praise after praise left Baekhyun's mouth, telling his baby boy how well he did knowing exactly what it did to the taller.</p>
<p>„I think you're ready pretty~"</p>
<p>„Ha.... then fill me up please, finish inside of me and fill me with your hot cum~"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ravish</p>
<p>was the only word echoing inside of Baekhyun's mind over and over as he rolled on a condom in record time.</p>
<p>He came up to look Chanyeol straight into the eyes -well after the ladder finally managed to catch his breath and open them- and began to speak in a tender voice:<br/>„Are you ready babe?"</p>
<p>Chanyeol blinked and eagerly nodded, his big orbs glistening in anticipation.</p>
<p>Baekhyun dipped in for a kiss that almost escalated into a make out session before lining up his hard length with Chanyeol's well stretched and wet entrance.</p>
<p>He completely sunk in and carefully began to thrust.</p>
<p>And thrust.</p>
<p>And</p>
<p>....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>———————————————————————-</p>
<p>———————————————————————-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A distressed groan left his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun woke up being the big spoon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doesn't sound bad at first.</p>
<p>But for him it was heaven and hell at the same time because Chanyeol's ass kept on rubbing and pressing against his crotch, that was literally having a hard time with a full on morning wood.</p>
<p>It didn't help that Chanyeol was whimpering in his sleep, sounds extremely similar to when he was being overstimulated.</p>
<p>He remembered the wet dream he just had and everything just made a lot of sense to him. <br/>Submissive Chanyeol in the dream equals whimpering Chanyeol in real life.<br/>Him thrusting into dream Chanyeol equals real life Chanyeol grinding his ass on his crotch while sleeping.</p>
<p>God damn it that dream was the best he had in ages, just to prurient and real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some lazy morning sex sounded pretty appealing to him right now.</p>
<p>...maybe he could get what he wanted?</p>
<p>Plainly spoken:<br/>Baekhyun slid his left hand up Chanyeol's torso to ghost his fingers down his neck and collarbones.<br/>He would continue until he reached his v-line, then lift his shirt up and feather lightly caress the exposed skin while kissing his neck until Chanyeol would finally wake up.</p>
<p>But things don't always go as planned, because once his fingers wandered up his lover's torso, he felt a wet trail on Chanyeol's neck which led up to his face which only meant:<br/>He was crying.</p>
<p>Baekhyun's senses were immediately alerted, although most of his blood was pumping through another body part than his brain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun carefully turned Chanyeol around so he would comfortably lay in his arms.</p>
<p>Chanyeol's face was scrunched in pain and he looked incredibly sad as tears leaked through his tightly shut eyes.<br/>Silent and hoarse whimpers still left his throat from time to time.</p>
<p>„Chanyeollie?", Baekhyun softly asked as he carefully shook Chanyeol's quivering shoulders.</p>
<p>„Hey hey hey wake up sunshine..."<br/>Chanyeol squeezed his eyes shut even tighter.</p>
<p>Baekhyun frowned.<br/>It seems like Chanyeol was having a nightmare.<br/>It happened quite often when he was stressed or had to much on his mind but since they didn't have any promotions at the moment, it must be the ladder.</p>
<p>He absolutely hated it when Chanyeol kept his problems and worries to himself just because he doesn't wants to bother Baekhyun.</p>
<p>Baekhyun is more bothered and worried when Chanyeol doesn't share his problems with him but they were working on it.</p>
<p>Chanyeol has a fragile heart that has to be protected at all cost, so it became Baekhyun's biggest, most important mission to take care of him, offer him a shoulder to cry on no matter which situation or cuddle and hold him  close until he felt better.</p>
<p>Well most of the times he cuddled Chanyeol until he felt better, escalated in Chanyeol clinging onto Baekhyun like a koala bear, refusing to let go of his boyfriend because he just felt so safe and at home when being with him.</p>
<p>Baekhyun definitely doesn't dislike it because when Chanyeol felt happy and safe, he did.<br/>Also he's a sucker for long cuddling sessions so it's a big win-win situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyways Baekhyun leaned down to the sleeping Chanyeol in his arms, combed one hand through his sleep tousled hair in a soothing motion and mumbled sweet nothings into his ears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chanyeol still whimpered from time to time but his faced seemed much more relaxed right now.</p>
<p>Baekhyun was relieved.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Chanyeol deeply inhaled, the muscles in his body coming to life again as he slightly stretched and tried to open his sleepy eyes.</p>
<p>A single tear rolled down his right cheek so Baekhyun reached out to gently wipe it away.</p>
<p>Chanyeol flinched at the touch but as he realized it was just Baekhyun, he immediately relaxed and a small smile grazed his features.</p>
<p>„Baekhyunnie....", he whined as he in one swift move burried his head in Baekhyun's chest and tightly wrapped his arms around the smaller.</p>
<p>On reflex Baekhyun raised his hand so he could continue caressing Chanyeol's head, but before he could ask him anything, Chanyeol spoke up himself:</p>
<p>„I'm so glad..."</p>
<p>His voice came out choked and he tightened his embrace.<br/>A little sob left his mouth.</p>
<p>„Hey hey sshhh baby ssshh everything's alright...", Baekhyun protectively wrapped his other arm around Chanyeol.</p>
<p>„I-....I-"</p>
<p>„Take it slow Yeollie, take it slow..."</p>
<p>Chanyeol's entire body heavily shook as he sobbed out really loud.</p>
<p>It took a while and a lot of soothing words from his boyfriend until he calmed down enough to speak up again, lower lip still trembling sometimes:</p>
<p>„I-I had a nightmare...we were running away because a big war had started and- and you were already hurt and couldn't walk well but we had to run for our lives... y-you did so well and endured the pain but then suddenly it was too much and you were close to giving up....but I, I wanted to save you so I carried you until we arrived in a big and dark forest and-"<br/>Chanyeol whimpered again as his eyes became watery.</p>
<p>So he just had a horrible nightmare, no worries on his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Naaaw babe don't cry it's fine, it was just a bad dream, nothing about that was real!"<br/>Baekhyun soothingly rubbed circles into his trembling back.</p>
<p>Chanyeol pouted and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Baekhyun's neck, inhaled deeply and then continued:</p>
<p>„...anyway we were at this forest and we kinda felt safe so we started to slowly explore the area but I had this really bad feeling in my gut that something wasn't right...it it was too peaceful and impossible in such a big war to find a quiet place... I found a shelter but when I turned around to call you over...y-you were in the hands of some crazy soldiers who put several weapons against your body and wanted to torture a-and kill you in front of my eyes...."</p>
<p>Chanyeol shakily exhaled.</p>
<p>„God damn it Baek and that's exactly what they did, the slowly and painfully killed you in front of my eyes and I couldn't save you because more soldiers held me down and kicked me...."</p>
<p>Tears rolled down his cheeks which Baekhyun again carefully wiped away.</p>
<p>„I-it was so horrible and they were so merciless and cruel....a-and then they killed me before yourself to make sure we'd both die... God damn it Baek I love you so much but I couldn't do anything to get you out of this situation!"<br/>Chanyeol sobbed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Baekhyun wanted to coo at Chanyeol although he was crying.<br/>His small confession making Baekhyun melt into a puddle of goo although he had heard the same three words an uncountable amount of times in the last six years.<br/>It showed how both of them were still helplessly in love after all these years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Chanyeollie everything is fine, I'm alive, everything just a bad dream! And if you're salty because you couldn't save me in your dream, I know that you always will in real life.<br/>Then he put a sincere and tender smooch on the pouting giants forehead.</p>
<p>It seemed to work because Chanyeol slowly but surely stopped crying and he wasn't as tense as before.<br/>After a while, he just layed in Baekhyun's arms, super relaxed and enjoying the head massage.</p>
<p>„...Baek?"</p>
<p>„Hhmm??"</p>
<p>„Do you have a semi hard on?"</p>
<p>Baekhyun nervously chuckled, he had totally forgotten about his own situation.</p>
<p>„Well...uhm I...let's say had a much more pleasant dream than you..."</p>
<p>„A wet dream?"</p>
<p>„...yeah a wet dream...", he said, cheeks aflame.</p>
<p>A short silence followed.</p>
<p>„You wanna talk about it?"<br/>He could definitely hear the curiosity and teasing lilt in Chanyeol's voice.</p>
<p>Baekhyun whined:<br/>„But it's so embarrassing...."</p>
<p>„I know that you were fully hard before because your dick poked my sides so it must have been something you -or at least Byun junior- found extremely appealing."</p>
<p>Baekhyun groaned as his dick twitched at the thought of what happened in his dreams.</p>
<p>Chanyeol chuckled and teasingly nudged his sides so he'd start to talk.</p>
<p>,Fuck it' he thought ,it's not like we haven't been fucking for 6 years now...'<br/>Baekhyun took a deep breath and began to retell his dream:</p>
<p>„Okay so the dream obviously was about you and you...you were already underneath me when it started and I kinda teased you a lot and you were just a hot whimpering mess and begged me to touch you...and that was really hot..."</p>
<p>Chanyeol knowingly smirked:<br/>„Continue."</p>
<p>„Uhm well...you begged me to finger you and fuck you hard afterwards...", Baekhyun blushed a deep shade of red,<br/>„And I should fill you with...eh yeah you know...that was extremely hot and you looked so damn sexy and adorable and I just wanted to ravish you..."<br/>He looked away.</p>
<p>Suddenly a big hand slid up his thighs:<br/>„You wanna do that for real now?"</p>
<p>„E-excuse me what?!"<br/>Baekhyun's eyes widened in shock, did he really hear right what Chanyeol just said??</p>
<p>„Show me how much you love me, do what you wanted to do to me in that dream."<br/>He gave him a reassuring smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was he even for real? Was that another dream?<br/>Baekhyun wanted to kiss the living daylights out of  Chanyeol right then and there.</p>
<p>Chanyeol seemed to read his mind and told hin that this wasn't a dream but pure reality.</p>
<p>„Come on, whatcha waiting for Hyunee?"</p>
<p>They stared deeply into eachother's eyes.</p>
<p>„What about you fuck the nightmare out of my head so I'll feel good and remember nothing but your name?"<br/>Chanyeol suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...who would Baekhyun be to say no to that heavenly dream like offer?</p>
<p>„This is so much better than any dream!"<br/>Baekhyun smirked and directly went down to passionately kissing and making out with his boyfriend, some foreplay and pleasing Chanyeol as much as he deserved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to @cosmicrailway614 for encouraging me to slowly but surely post my unpublished fics🥺❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>